El secreto de los pétalos
by ElisaAckles
Summary: Otro suave pétalo de flor blanca se deslizó de entre sus dedos, flotando en el aire con la suave brisa de la tarde, emulando la delicadeza de una pluma.


**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

**El secreto de los pétalos**

—

"Me quiere"

Caminaba por la calle, con dirección a su casa. Distraída, sin comprender cómo había terminado cayendo en el juego infantil con el que sus amigas del Instituto se divirtieran durante el descanso de clases.

"No me quiere"

Otro suave pétalo de flor blanca se deslizó de entre sus dedos, flotando en el aire con la suave brisa de la tarde, emulando la delicadeza de una pluma.

"Me quiere"

¿En verdad se podía tomar en serio una decisión tan importante por el veredicto que marcara una humilde flor, arrancada del pasto para servir como una bola de cristal?

"No me quiere"

Lo cierto es que su curiosidad le marcó el semblante con una mirada seria al observar el último de los pétalos, el que marcaría su desprendimiento con una respuesta negativa.

¿Y si no lo arrancaba?

La indecisión le hizo llegar al Dojo y sentarse a la mesa, aún sosteniendo el tallo verdoso con un solitario pétalo adornando el botón amarillo de la extinta flor.

—¿Qué es, Akane?—. Cuestionó Kasumi con una enorme sonrisa, al entrar al comedor para depositar uno de los platillos que se servirían en la merienda.

—Una flor…etto…me la encontré por el camino—. Respondió nerviosa, al saberse descubierta por su hermana.

—¿Te la ha regalado Ranma?—. Suspiró emocionada. Siempre era un buen detalle por parte de un chico. Aunque de dicho obsequio ya no quedara casi nada.

—¡No! —Al notar su contestación precipitada, intentó enmendarlo un poco—. Él…Ranma no sería capaz de hacer un regalo como ese…y menos a mí.

—¿Que yo qué?—. Interrumpió el aludido, entrando al comedor y acercándose a las hermanas.

—Le decía a Kasumi que tu no le regalarías una flor a una chica, ni aunque fuera lo último que pudieras hacer—. Respondió a la defensiva. Sabía que si le contaba la verdadera razón, el muchacho de ojos azules, no tardaría en reírse de ella.

—¿Por qué iba a querer hacerlo? —Inquirió—. Además, las flores son para las chicas románticas y tiernas…y que yo sepa, tú no lo eres—. Sonriéndole burlón.

—Eres un grosero—. Farfulló molesta.

—Calma, no se peleen —Intervino Kasumi— Ranma, ¿Podrías ir a decirle a papá y tío Genma que la cena ya está lista?

—¡Claro! ahora voy—. Dejó su mochila en una de las esquinas del pequeño comedor y se perdió de vista.

—Yo iré por los platos que faltan. ¿Quieres ayudarme, Akane?—. Deteniéndose junto a la puerta de la cocina.

—Sí, con gusto…—Eso haría, iba a tirar los restos en el cesto de basura y se olvidaría del asunto…aunque…—. Kasumi…

—¿Qué sucede?

—Por curiosidad… ¿Tú… tú crees en la predicción del destino por medio d-de una…de una…olvídalo, es una tontería—. Murmuró nerviosa, desviando su mirada al tallo que traía entre manos.

—Oh, por supuesto que no —Expresó serena— Creo que sólo hace consciente a tu corazón de la respuesta que quieres escuchar. Por cierto, ¿ese pétalo significa que Ranma no te quiere, verdad?

—¡¿Có-cómo lo sabes?…Quiero decir, ¡No, para nada. No se trata de eso —Exclamó sorprendida, sudando de puro nervio—… Er… ¿Tú lo intentaste alguna vez?

—Puede ser divertido jugar a probar la suerte—. Fue toda respuesta de la joven, antes de ir por los alimentos.

"Es muy bobo" Pensó un muchacho de camisa china, cobijado por la penumbra que le dotaba su escondite, el techo del comedor.

—

Llegó agotada a su habitación. Las actividades de la escuela habían sido agotadoras, sumado a la incertidumbre del juego, y unas indirectas extrañas por parte de un pelinegro persistente, le hicieron asegurar que no fue un buen día.

El susto final llegó cuando encendió la luz, y descubrió que en el centro de su cama se encontraba un montículo de flores de distintos tipos, tamaños y colores. Sin contar que algunas venían con todo y raíces, y por ello las cobijas se cubrían con una ligera capa de tierra.

"¿Qué se propondrá? Se dijo para si, sabiendo de antemano que eso era obra de Ranma. Se paró junto a la cama y encontró el papel humedecido y sucio que se escondía entre las plantas, el cual, traía un mensaje:

"_Hasta que la respuesta sea sí"_

**Notas**

u_u Juro que no es mío…

Gracias por leer n_n


End file.
